


Early Bird

by BouncyDragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I have no idea what to tag this with, Insomniac Loki, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pancakes and Hot Chocolate, Silly, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyDragon/pseuds/BouncyDragon
Summary: Loki is up early and he's bored, so he's made breakfast for everyone.It doesn't matter that it's five in the morning and that technically he isn't up early, he just hasn't slept yet.
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140





	Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in half an hour. Please excuse any mistakes, and that it doesn't make much sense, I guess. It's just a silly short story. 
> 
> Hope you like it anyway!

Loki listens carefully to the instructions JARVIS gives him, glad the AI takes his time with telling him what to do. He isn't stupid or so, he just never has done this before and he is not above asking for help. JARVIS doesn't even question why he is making pancakes at five fifteen in the morning, he just tells Loki what he needs to do to make the perfect chocolate chip pancakes. 

"I suppose now I just pour some of the batter into the pan?" he checks, his hand hovering over the ladle that's in the bowl of batter. 

"That's right, Sir," JARVIS confirms and Loki immediately follows the instruction. 

There is something weirdly calming about cooking at this time, about cooking in general. When he had been a child on Asgard, he had often snuck off to the kitchens in the palace to watch the staff prepare the meals, sometimes he had even helped. There was something wonderfully satisfying about this, about preparing all the ingredients to make a delicious meal. 

Even something as supposedly easy as pancakes. They didn't have those on Asgard. What a waste, really. These things are amazing. 

Loki waits and watches the batter slowly solidifying in the pan until JARVIS tells him to flip it over, then he waits again, occasionally taking a sip from his cup of tea next to the stove. 

***

It's two and a half hours later, Loki has four plates with neatly, meticulously stacked pancakes arranged on the kitchen counter, plus a batch of brownies, and some homemade whipped cream. 

Okay, so he's bored, so what? Cooking is fun and calming and he does not have to justify himself.

The coffee machine is running and he's in the process of making himself hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows just when the doors to the common area open with a _swoosh_. He looks over his shoulder to see Steve, Clint and Natasha walk in. 

Steve looks awake as always, he's probably been up since six or so. A shame that he hadn't come down here, Loki would've enjoyed the company. 

Natasha looks awake enough. She's probably gotten up like half an hour ago or something. 

And Clint looks like a zombie. 

Loki chuckles and goes back to making his hot chocolate. 

He hears Clint groan behind him. "Aw no! You're an early bird too!" 

Loki turns around and frowns. He looks at Natasha and Steve. "Early bird?" he asks. 

"You're up early," Natasha explains smiling and eyeing the towers of pancakes curiously. 

Loki nods. "Ah, right," he says and drops exactly eight tiny marshmallows into his cup of hot chocolate. He takes a sip and hums satisfied. 

"I'm not," he remarks, just as the three of them take a seat at the counter, looking curiously and hungrily at the pancakes. "I haven't slept."

All three heads look up at him in a rather violent motion and they stare at him shocked. 

"Dude! What?!" Clint exclaims. 

"That explains the fifty pancakes," Natasha muses. 

"Sixty, actually," Loki corrects her. "Fifteen per plate. And thirty brownies." 

More shocked stares. What is so shocking about this? 

"Loki, when's the last time you slept?" Steve asks now, genuinely sounding concerned. Loki doesn't understand why. 

"Oh. Hmm." Loki grimaces as he is visibly thinking about the answer to the question, his fingers instinctively making a counting motion. 

"Okay," Clint interrupts his thinking. "You're taking way too long to think about this! Dude, you need to sleep!" 

Loki frowns. "It's only been ninety-three hours and twenty-seven minutes," he answers matter-of-factly. 

_"WHAT?!"_ all three exclaim shocked, their eyes looking like they're about to pop out of their heads any moment now. 

Loki doesn't understand the shock. 

He doesn't get the chance to answer as just in that moment the doors open again and Tony, Bruce and Thor come in. 

"Why so loud this morning?" Tony asks, and upon spotting the pancakes his face lights up. "Are those pancakes?! Sweet!" 

He rushes over and immediately grabs one from a stack. It's one with blueberries. 

Thor eyes Loki carefully, raising an eyebrow at him. Loki shrugs. What's the fuss about? 

"Tony, your record's been beaten," Natasha says to the mechanic, with a disapproving side-glance to Loki. Tony frowns at her while munching on his pancake. "Loki here has been longer up than you have ever been." 

Thor behind them groans loudly and shakes his head. "Oh no, not again. How long, Loki?" 

Loki shrugs again, not understanding in the slightest what all the fuss is about. "It hasn't been that long." 

"NINETY-THREE HOURS!" Clint practically yells. 

Thor lets out a heavy exasperated sigh. "Loki…"

"What?" Loki asks, shrugging once more. "It's not that long!" He takes a sip of his chocolate. 

Even Tony is staring shocked at him, a piece of pancake not having fully disappeared in his mouth yet. 

Thor comes over to him and _lovingly_ smacks him up the back of his head. 

"Hey!" 

"Go to bed," Thor tells him in a stern voice. 

"You can't make me," Loki argues, putting his cup down and crossing his arms. He isn't pouting, you're imagining things. "You're not my parent." 

"Loki," Thor warns. "You're going to crash, hard." 

"Am not." 

"Yes you will, you always do." 

"That's a lie!" 

"It's not. I've literally seen you fall asleep while eating." 

"That never happened!" 

"Yes it did, more than once." 

"Did not!"

The others watch the bantering amused while slowly exterminating the pancakes. 

"Loki," Thor warns again, sounding even firmer and actually like a tired parent who is just done with their kid's nonsense. 

"I'm fine!" Loki insists. "I'm awake! And I'm fully here!" 

Thor raises an eyebrow, just looking at him with a silent look of disapproval and warning. Loki stares right back at him, but breaks the contact when he feels the urge to drink more hot chocolate. 

"Loki," Thor warns again. 

What, three times is the charm? No. Loki will not give in. He is fine. So what if he's been awake for almost four days? It's not that big of a deal. 

He grabs a chocolate chip pancake and rolls it up. He takes a bite of it and then waves it at Thor. 

"I am fine." 

Biting a piece off the pancake while glaring annoyed and challenging at Thor. What's he gonna do? Put him to bed and tuck him in? That's not gonna happen. Loki isn't a child anymore. 

Thor looks at him for a moment and then just sighs and turns away. 

"Fine, do what you want." 

"I always do," Loki replies, a victorious grin tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Loki finishes his hot chocolate, makes some for the others and eats a few more pancakes before he procures a book from a pocket dimension and curls up in an armchair with it. 

He is dimly aware of the others watching him, but doesn't care. He's just gonna enjoy his book on dragons. 

"So this happ—," Clint starts quietly, looking at Thor but stops when Thor holds up his hand. 

"Five…," Thor starts counting. "Four… Three… Two… One." He smiles softly. 

They look over and see that Loki's fallen asleep, the book still open in his lap. They all chuckle and smile softly. 

Thor walks over to his little brother and closes the book, but leaves it where it is. He grabs the blanket from the couch and covers Loki with it. He looks at the others and motions for them that they should leave the room. 

They grab the plates of food and head to the door, noticing how Thor tenderly strokes Loki's hair before he follows them. 

JARVIS turns down the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, hope you liked this.
> 
> Kudos/comments welcome, just please be kind.


End file.
